Bagdemagus
Bagdemegus a good knight and a noble king. (6,iv) He was germain unto King Uriens. His son was Sir Meliaganus. After the Battle of Terrabil and the burial of the defeated, Merlin revealed to Arthur that he is his cousin. (2,xi) After the Battle of Humber, in Camelot, King Pellinore had Arthur to choose between Sir Tor and Bagdemagus as a replacement for the knights of the Round Table who were slain in the Battle. Arthur chose Tor and left Bagdemagus for another time. This enraged him and left the court of Camelot. Riding in a forest, he stopped near a cross to say his prayers, and his squire found written upon it that Bagdemagus should win a knight's body of the Round Table before returning to the court. The squire advised him to return, but Bagdemagus refused, before feeling worthy to join the Round Table. Riding forth, he found a branch of an holy herb that was the sign of the Sangreal, a token that he was a good liver. After many adventures, he came to Cornwall and the rock where Merlin was trapped, and heard his moaning. He went unto the great stone but it was so heavy, and Merlin told him that it was in vain, and only Nimue who trapped him, could release him. He departed and did many adventures, and proved after a full good knight, and when he came again to the court he was made knight of the Round Table. (4,v) At some time King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. 9 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Kay, Dodinas, Sagramore, Gumret, and Griflet went to joust. On the first day Sir Palamides the Saracen put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) He had a regular tournament against the King of Northgalis. One Tuesday he lost the field through 3 knights of Arthur's court, Mador, Mordred and Galahantine; he nor his knights coud bear strength against them. (6,iv)(6,vi) His daughter asked Launcelot to joust for him and delivered him from the dungeon of Chariot. (6,iv) He was 12 miles away from an abbey of white monks where Launcelot and his daughter were when she summoned him. He came before evening with a fair fellowship of knights; he found Launcelot in his chamber with his daughter, embraced him and both were glad. Launcelot told him how he was betrayed by 4 queens, how he lost his brother and knows not where he is, and how the damsel freed him from the prison and that he was obliged to help her and him; Bagdemagus asked if he will help him next Tuesday, as he had promised. Asked so, the king said about the 3 of Arthur's knights who fought with the King of Northgalis and who they were. Launcelot asked him to choose and send 3 of his knights, and white shields that will not show who they are, so that Launcelot leads them in the midst of the battle. They rested that night and the king departed, and sent to Launcelot 3 knights with 4 white shields as advised. On Tuesday Bagdemagus came with 60 helms against 160. His knights came together with a great dash and in the first recounter they slew 6 but 12 of his were slain, and his party was far set aback. (6,vi) With that Launcelot and the white-shielded knights thrust in and won the tournament for Bagdemagus, who was given the gree. Bagdemagus rode with Launcelot to his castle and had good cheer with him and his daughter and offered him great gifts. On the morning he told the king that he will leave to seek his brother Lionel and took his leave. (6,vii) Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between King Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he and his son went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) During the tournament a colorful knight met with him and smote him down with his horse, and Meliganus went after him. (7,xxviii) category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Kings